Curse of the Full Moon
by Sir Lizzy-poo
Summary: A short, oneshot ficcy about Remus's childhood. RR and I may think about expanding it to a series


Curse of the Full Moon

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Panic ensued when the couple called for their son to come to breakfast and got no response. After checking his empty bedroom, the panic multiplied. It just wasn't like him to be awake this early, or to be gone without leaving a note. Grabbing his broomstick, the boy's father took to the skies to search for his son. Perhaps the boy had merely gone for a stroll down by the lake, as he often did when he had a nightmare the previous night.

His heart nearly stopped as the sight loomed closer and he sped to the ground. What could have done that? The forest around their home was emptied of all dark creatures before they had moved there! It was impossible! He gathered the unconscious form of his son into his arms and examined the deep gashes and puncture wounds on the child's arms, legs, and torso. He nearly burst into tears, but as he placed his ear to his child's chest, he detected a faint heartbeat and extremely shallow breathing. Acting on instinct, he situated his son on the broomstick and together they flew to their home. The sight of her son made the boy's mother faint as her husband Flooed to St. Mungo's.

Hours later the man and his wife were sitting impatiently outside of their son's hospital room, waiting for the healers to tell them the news, whether it be good or bad. After what felt like an eternity, the door opened and the healer faced his patient's parents. He ushered them to his office for a bit of privacy, he assured them that they would need it.

Sitting at his desk, looking older than he really was, the healer sighed deeply and looked up at the couple sitting across from him. He knew that the news would be extremely difficult for them to hear, and equally difficult to accept, but it had to be told. He cleared his throat and spoke in a very tired voice.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lupin, your son will be fine, as fine as possible… I'm afraid that the cuts and punctures on his body, while healed now, will leave a permanent reminder of last night with your son for the rest of his life." He paused, trying to think of the best way to phrase the rest of his information.

"What do you mean a 'permanent reminder'?" Mrs. Lupin had a fearful tone in her voice. "Is Remus going to be ok?"

"The wounds on your son's body were inflicted by a werewolf, and the punctures on his leg appear to be a bite mark. I'm afraid that your son will transform into a werewolf at every full moon for the rest of his life."

Mr. and Mrs. Lupin were understandably shocked. They had just learned that their son was cursed to not only a life of isolationism and prejudice, but also cursed to a painful transformation into a bloodthirsty monster every month. For the second time that day, Mrs. Lupin fainted.

"Mum? Mum! Mum where are you going? Don't leave me here!" Young Remus Lupin shouted at his mother's retreating form, his unshed tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. He had just been locked in a cage with thick wrought-iron bars in the corner of a shed built during the last month in the woods behind his house. He had some food and water that his mother had brought with them, and through the window he could see the sun fading, ushering in the darkness that his mother was afraid of.

Remus sat on the floor and put his face in his hands. After a few minutes his composure broke and his sobs filled the little shed. Why had his mother brought him to this shed? Why had she locked him in this cage? Didn't his parents love him anymore? His tears flowed freely as he heard voices outside. He heard his parents muttering spells and saw bright flashes of light. What were they doing? Were they going to leave him there to die? Remus tried calling out to them, but when he spoke, they walked away in the direction of their home, his mother obviously crying profusely.

As the light faded, Remus felt something stirring within him. Suddenly his skin, muscles, and bones felt as though they were trying to explode. He screamed out in pain. He looked around and tried to figure out what was causing him such intense agony, but saw nothing. After what seemed like forever, but was actually no more than a minute, he went blind. When his vision returned he could see a whole new world, all of his senses had amplified. He glanced at his arms and noted that they were sprouting dark gray hair. His insides still felt as if they were on fire and suddenly felt as if something was wiggling around in his chest. His arms and legs lengthened and changed shape, his face bulged outward and his ears crept upward. A few more moments of intense pain and agony and he knew no more.

The next morning, Remus Lupin's crying form was lifted from the floor of the cage. His father had found him in lying in the fetal position and shaking violently. Moments later Remus found himself at the kitchen table. His mother was crying as much as he was and she poured him some tea from a violently shaking kettle. She hugged her son tightly and cried into his shoulder. What had her son done to deserve this terrible fate?

His parents hadn't mentioned anything about his attack in the past month. After what he had endured in the past twelve hours, he felt that he was entitled to an answer. The answers he got, however, weren't exactly the ones he wanted to hear. His mother and father had informed him that he was a werewolf, and explained that he would have to go through that terrible experience at each full moon for the rest of his life. They had told him that because of his condition, he would probably be denied the chance to go to Hogwarts like some of the older kids from the village bragged about after every school year. He would never be able to hold a good job, and any job he could get would be at severely reduced pay compared to that of other wizards. He would be the object of fear and ridicule to anyone who knew what he was but didn't know the real Remus, and anyone that found out about him would most likely keep their distance and want nothing to do with him.

Remus broke into tears again, absently wondering how he had any tears left to cry. No one, especially a child his age should be forced to go through the pain and torment that he had suffered the previous night. He never wanted to go through that again, but his mother had told him that he would have to endure it for the rest of his life. It just wasn't fair.

"Sick again, Remus? You should really have that looked at. I don't think Madam Pomfrey is the sharpest tool in the shed." Twelve-year-old Sirius Black asked his abnormally pale friend.

"You ok, Remus? You look you've been surrounded by Dementors for a week." James Potter asked as he joined his closest friends at the breakfast table.

"I'm sorry to hear about your mother, Remus." A voice spoke softly from behind them. "I do hope she feels better soon." Remus, James, and Sirius turned to see a mass of brilliant red hair and bright green eyes.

"Thank you Lily, I'll tell her you said that." Remus replied. She walked away and when she was near the doors of the Great Hall, James clapped his hand on Remus's shoulder and chased after her. He walked back into the Great Hall minutes later with a glowing handprint on his cheek and a smile on his face.

"Sirius, Peter, shall we escort our pale friend to the library now?" James asked, not bothered at all by the throbbing in his face.

Minutes later, Remus was faced with a book showing the details of werewolf transformations. They knew… they were going to leave him friendless after he had finally made some friends! Remus placed his head on the table and his shoulders began to shake. Sirius and James lifted his head back up and pointed at a passage in the book.

_Unlike humans, animals will not transform if a werewolf bites them, though if a werewolf attacks an animal, it will most likely become a meal._

"Now, what did McGonagall say about Animagi?" James asked a bit too casually. "Don't worry Remus, we're going to study and become Animagi so we can keep you company every full moon."

Remus was taken aback. They still wanted to be his friends? He smiled brightly at all of them. "Thanks guys, thanks for being such great friends."


End file.
